toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sterling Pister
Sterling Pister (スターリング ピスター Sutaaringu Pisutaa) is the last living member of the wealthy Pister Family. He has trained since he was a child to become a Bishokuya, which he now works as. He is the Main Character of Pister Adventures. Appearance Sterling is a muscular young man with wavy blond hair. He also has a large burn scar on the left side of his face that goes over his eye. Pister wears a long, blue jacket that has a buckle on the left sleeve, a light blue, double breasted shirt underneath, a white, frilled cravat and a plain belt over his shirt, holding up loose, tan pants, as well as black boots. He also wears black gloves and top hat that has a pair of goggles on it. Personality Sterling had become particularly interested in the Gourmet Age, especially with how crazed people are with eating tasty foods. This interest has started due to him being an extremely picky eater, so much so that he hadn't ever eaten even one thing thing that he thought tasted good, not to mention delicious. Despite this, he always eats all of the food prepared for him, as he expects everything that he eats to taste disgusting and he knows that he still requires nourishment. It was because of this that Sterling decided that he wanted to become a Bishokuya, so he could search for a Full Course that he would actually want to eat, even if he needed to go to the infamous Gourmet World to find it. However, he never let the search for good tastes cloud his thoughts like so many did during the Gourmet Age, like his father did. Instead, he managed to keep a clear mind, and came to see the Gourmet Age as just another empire that will eventually fall. Possibly due to his background coming from money, and having been around similar such people all his life, he views the general public as simple pigs consumed with the temporary joy of discovering new flavours. Because of this he really has no compassion for plights to the human race. There are, of course, exceptions to this. Generally these exceptions come as people that he has personally comes to know, such as Reginald, his butler. Sterling does care about the well being of plants and animals though because he considers them to be pure beings that just live to survive. Because of this, he has a lot of respect for Saiseiya's and the work they do, as well as people who are more similar to animals in the way they live, such as Kagura. History Some short years after Sterling's birth, his mother, Caroline Pister, passed away. After which, his father, Maximilianos Pister, fell into a manic depression that lasted two years before he suddenly changed into a man obsessed with eating the most delicious foods at all times and completely ignoring his fatherly duties. Due to these circumstances, Sterling grew up without much of any true parental care. Instead, he was raised by his butler Reginald. Later in his life, Sterling decided that his father's sudden change in behavior likely came from him trying to hide from his sadness through food. During his fathers depression, when Reginald had stepped away for a second, Sterling almost lost his life while playing with fire. Reginald managed to save the young boy before the worst could happen, but not before he got some serious burns. Due to being a picky eater, Sterling had never eaten anything that wasn't foul tasting. As a young boy, he wouldn't eat more than a bite of anything, and eventually gave up eating altogether. This didn't last long though as Reginald taught him the basics of Food Honour, eventually leading to him always eating everything that he is given to eat. Around the time that Sterling was six years old, he told his father, who had already secretly joined NEO, that he would like to become a Bishokuya. This caused his father to become interested in Sterling for the first time since his birth. Planning to have him join NEO as well, Maximilianos Pister acquired some Gourmet Cells from the secret organization and had them implanted in his son despite the possible risks. Fortunately it was a success without any complications arising. In order to test out their new investment, NEO sent one of their agents to him. When Sterling was alone, a masked individual confronted the child, and attacked him with enough force to kill him while giving off a ridiculously strong intimidation. Surprisingly, Sterling somehow managed to survive, though the intimidation was so frightening that he suffered a scar from the attack, as his cells could do nothing but give up. Despite initially surviving the attack, it was a little touch and go for a while about whether he'd ultimately survive the injuries. This was because there were no known ingredients that were compatible to his cells, so they couldn't have his cells heal himself. Luckily, they had highly skilled doctors working on the premise, ultimately saving his life. The NEO agent reported back that at the moment it was impossible to determine if he would prove valuable to the organization, as he passed the one test while failing the other. The masked man was then instructed with keeping an eye on him. After his father died, Sterling sold all of his shares to Pister Enterprise and began preparing for the "inevitable collapse of Gourmet Age" by secretly creating a large, underground room that was similar to a bomb shelter. After it was finished being constructed, his butler was ordered to obtain live ingredients to place inside the room. While doing this, Reginald discovered Kagura living in Titan Forest. Sterling ordered the butler to leave the girl alone, but to observe her without her finding out. He didn't want to disturb her if it wasn't necessary. When she was nearly killed, Reginald knew that he was to save her and bring her to the Pister Residence. Eventually Sterling began searching for an appropriate chef to combo with by issuing a challenge. After finding the chef he was meant to combo with, he went to Shokurin Temple to properly learn Food Honour. Synopsis Full Course Hors d'Oeuvre: The first item decided on his Full Course Menu, this was captured entirely by Kagura without Sterling's knowledge. The main ingredient to this dish is the horn of a Dom, which makes the reported Capture Level quite low, as the rest of the dish could be finished with ordinary ingredients. The horn gets cut very thinly, into the shape of potato chips, then are deep fried. In order to match Sterling's tastes, not just any oil will do for the deep frying, it can only be done with the lard of Adipose Algae that has been wet-rendered. Then, to finish it off, the chips are heavily salted with Butt Salt. Soup: Fish Dish: Meat Dish: The second dish to be put on his Full Course Menu, this item was captured together between Sterling and Kagura. It was marinated with Dandy Lion greens, with both the stems and the flower head chopped up into a fine paste, until it was perfectly flavoured. The steak was then grilled to perfection. Main Course: Salad: The first dish that was added to Sterling's Full Course Menu in Gourmet World. This ingredient was perfectly prepared with just the right amount of dressing due to the cooperation of Sterling and Kagura together. This item is served plain as is, without any other ingredients. Dessert: The third dish that was added to Sterling's Full Course Menu, this item was the easiest for them to capture. This was because Kagura had nursed an injured Cumulotigris back to health, and afterwards had it become her Animal Partner. The first time that it released its Rainbow Sweets, Kagura heard the voice of those ingredients and served them to Sterling as a dessert. Drink: Equipment Pixi Stick: Sterling had a pipestaff made from the horn of the old Swamp Zebra that he killed together with Kagura for his Meat Dish. It was sent to be made by the skilled blacksmith, Yoshiaki Nakamura. The horn of the Swamp Zebra is an incredibly sensitive thing that can pick up on the smallest vibrations in the air, allowing the Swamp Zebras to find out about dangerous situations before they become threatening to the zebra. So it goes without saying that these horns carry vibrations through them very well, even amplifying their power, but they are also incredibly strong and durable as well. It is said that its strength rivals that of a Leodragon's fang. Because of these things, it was used to make into a weapon for Sterling to accommodate his powers. It was finished before the Meteor Spice fell. Powers & Abilities Food Honour When Sterling was young, he had next to no Food Honour, and would refuse to eat anything since everything tasted bad to him. Because of this, he nearly starved to death, until he was trained in the basics of Food Honour. By learning this, he gain respect towards food, including that which he doesn't like. He now will eat every bite of every meal that is given to him, out of respect to the food. After which, he will generally put down the chef who made the food that he didn't enjoy the taste of. After forming a combo with Kagura, both of them went to Shokurin Temple in order to master Food Honour. *'Food Immersion': The secret technique of Food Honour, it can only be learned by someone who is about to starve to death and comes to truly appreciate food, even after it has become a part of their body. This deep appreciation that is felt by the user results in the ingredients themselves being so thankful that they pour all the nutrients they have into that person almost limitlessly. It can allow a person to hold unprecedented amounts of nutrients stored within their body, letting someone not eat or drink for extending periods of time, and resulting in a massive increase in body mass without getting fatter. Sterling learned this technique at Shokurin Temple. Hunting Method Sterling fights by making his body vibrate through continuous contractions and relaxations of his muscles in order to create devastating attacks. This is something that he can only do thanks to his Gourmet Cells. He can create these vibrations with his whole body or any specific part of his body that he chooses, as he has great control over the muscles throughout his body. He is capable of utilizing these vibrations to cause various effects, such as creating, and to an extent, controlling shock waves. However this an extremely exhausting ability for Sterling to use, due to having to vibrate a crazy amount in order to create powerful shock waves. This makes it bad for long, drawn out fights. He will often shake his right hand side to side when he isn't fighting. This behaviour creates vibrations in his body, though they don't last for very long. The reason he does this is, just in case he happens to get into a fight when he isn't expecting to, he will already have some vibrations to use for his techniques, which actually lets him get battle ready quicker. However, since they don't last very long, he is almost constantly doing this when he isn't using his right hand for anything, and it has gotten to the point where he doesn't even think about doing it. After having properly learned Food Honour, he uses a lot less energy with his vibrations due to him having no wasted movements. Before, his vibrations were truly random, which made them extremely inefficient. This is because of interference between the vibrations in different body parts. Before his training at Shokurin Temple, there was roughly even amounts of constructive and destructive interference from his vibrations. Because of this, there was no net gain or loss in power, but the process itself is inefficient, so it would waste a lot of calories in order to put out strong vibrations. Now though, his vibrations are very ordered, which results in a great deal of constructive interference and relatively zero destructive interference. Thanks to that, he can vibrate his muscles less and still create even stronger attacks than before. Sterling uses a Salt & Pepper theme when naming his techniques. *'Pepper Punch': Sterling's most commonly used technique is his Pepper Punch. By causing muscular vibrations in his arm, Sterling can cause powerful shock waves by punching something. These shock waves are powerful enough to damage someone without landing a direct hit and make the punch almost impossible to block. It can be quite damaging on living organisms due to the shock waves directly damaging internal organs and structures. *'Pepper Kick': Another common technique of Sterling's is his Pepper Kick. As its name suggests, it has the same concept as the Pepper Punch behind it, but is done with his legs. By causing muscular vibrations in his leg, Sterling can create powerful shock waves by kicking something. This attack is much stronger than his Pepper Punch because of how much stronger legs are than arms. *'Pepper Shaker': The most tiring technique that Sterling has is his Pepper Shaker and also takes that most amount of time to prepare beforehand. This technique is done by vibrating his arm a lot, and at the same time suppressing them from going out of control. The more vibrations go into his arm, and the more he suppresses them, the stronger they get. When he finally releases the vibrations, they cause his arm to jerk back and forth many times very quickly, the amount depends on the amount of vibrations he put into his arm. By controlling the way his arm jerks, he creates a powerful and extremely fast chain punch. These punches are scattered normally, but he can concentrate them into one point with effort. Because these punches aren't all delivered at the same time, and instead are just thrown very quickly, if he isn't careful, his opponent could get pushed away from his reach before he finishes his attack, and since he can't stop his attack once it's started, this can be a very big waste of energy. To avoid this, Sterling can either use this attack when the opponent is against a very sturdy wall, or by trying to only use the appropriate amount of vibrations for his opponent instead of using his full strength. After training at Shokurin Temple, he has gotten closer to perfecting this attack, allowing him to use it without wasting any energy. *'Pepper Filter': Something that Sterling instinctually used to survive an attack from a masked man as a child, it wasn't actually a technique that he could use until he received training from Gourmet Knight Harpocrates years later. This is a defensive technique that allows Sterling to redirect damage he receives. Sterling can move the energy transferred to his body when hit by an attack by vibrating his muscles in a conveyor belt type manner until it exits his body through his feet, and into the ground. This allows his to reduce, and sometimes completely eliminate, the damage he takes from attacks that he is able to react to. However, no matter how much damage he filters out of his body, he still feels the all of the pain from the attack. **'Salt Shock': An offensive variation of his Pepper Filter technique, Salt Shock is performed by redirecting the energy of an attack into an opponent instead of the ground. This is usually done through his palms, though will also occasionally use it through his feet, or even his Pixi Stick. *'Salt Crusher': Sterling starts by creating vibrations in his arm with it pulled back. When he's ready to attack, he rushes at his opponent with a three-fingered claw hand strike. When he hits, the vibrations in his arm travel into the target from the three prongs of his strike in a laser-like path, traveling straight without spreading out. This attack causes incredible damage to the areas that get hit, without damaging any other place. It has been compared to being shot three times. **'Salt Fang': A variation of Salt Crusher, this attack is done the same way until it hits. When he lands the attack, he angles the three sides of the attack inward so the laser-like vibrations meet in one specific place inside the opponents body, causing exponentially greater damge to that one spot due to constructive interference. This attack uses the same principle as a gamma knife. *'Salt Shaker': Another one of Sterling's more tiring techniques, Sterling uses this attack by grabbing his target somewhere. As he is holding on, he starts to generate vibrations in that arm. With this, he can put considerable amounts of shockwaves into his opponent since he is holding on, and so long as he is holding on, he can can control them to keep all the shockwaves bouncing inside the opponents body without any escaping. Because of this, the attack keeps getting stronger the longer he holds on due to more shockwaves building up without any escaping. Physical Prowess *'Touch': Sterling's sense of touch is significantly more sensitive than that of a normal persons. This is due to his vibration powers, which have allowed his skin to be sensitive enough to feel the vibrations other people make in the ground when they move. This can let him know where people are and how they are moving without needing to see them. With his touch, he can also feel an attack coming before it hits by the wind from the attack hitting him first, which can allow him to dodge an attack that he would otherwise not have noticed in time. If he is in contact with his opponent, he can feel the muscle movements in their entire body, thus allowing him to foretell what they will do. These abilities are strong enough that he can usually use them through clothing, such as his boots or gloves. This won't work though if his opponent can use Food Honour, as the vibrations they make are too small for even him to feel through such obstacles. So in order to counter such opponents, he will usually take off his gloves and/or go barefoot. He has only become capable of detecting the vibrations of Food Honour users after he properly learned it himself. *'Strength': Despite his fairly small build, he is a remarkably strong person. His Appetite Devil's physique shows his true strength. His muscles naturally get trained from his vibrations, which has resulted in his body being perfectly built. This vibration training that he unintentionally undergoes burns off all his excess fat, as well as works to convert his muscles from red or white muscles into pink ones, which have both explosive power and endurance. It is steadily giving him zero useless muscles. This great strength in such a lean body is possible due to his Gourmet Cells, which are considerably stronger than ordinary muscle cells. *'Speed': Sterling is a very fast individual, easily being capable of keeping up with many speedy beasts on his own. Thanks to his vibrations, his leg muscles are very well toned, giving him the leg strength to move so quickly. He has also been trained by Reginald on how to run properly, giving him a wonderful technique that helps him. All of this acts as a strong base for his speed, without which he would be torn to shreds when trying to move at his top speeds. By utilizing his vibrations to enhance his speed, he can move far faster than would normally be possible for him. *'Durability': Sterling is incredibly durable, being able to take vicious beatings and still get up. Part of this is due to his high tolerance towards pain, something that was noted of him even back before he had Gourmet Cells. He got injured a lot as a kid, always getting in trouble whenever his guardian's attention was elsewhere. These injuries escalated each time, culminating in the time he was nearly burned to death. No matter how bad it was though, he always bore the pain with a smile on his face. After receiving Gourmet Cells, his durability increased greatly. By combining his vibrations though, he can survive ridiculous attacks with minimal injuries. He managed to learn how to protect himself from most attacks by controlling the vibrations they create in his body, redirecting them outwards. By doing this, he can avoid breaking bones or internal injuries, however without a high level of pain tolerance, this technique wouldn't work. This is because while the damage gets redirected, he still feels all the pain. So with his durability, he can ward off lethal attacks, where the pain would be enough to cause a normal person to pass out from the shock. *'Endurance': Sterling's Hunting Method wastes an incredible amount of energy, which makes his fight endurance very low. In order to help counter this in any small way that he can, he has spent a great deal of his training to strengthen his body's endurance. This way, even if he wastes a lot of energy when he uses his vibrations, he still has great endurance when he isn't using them. But even though his use of vibrations wastes so much energy, they have also been improving his endurance through constant use. After he properly learned Food Honour from Shokurin Temple, his vibrations not only became a lot more powerful, but they also waste almost no energy. This has resulted in a major increase in his fight endurance, and provided his body with a strong endurance of its own. Oddly enough though, despite the fact that his techniques used to be so draining, he has almost always been really good at continuing on when he shouldn't have any energy left. Sterling calls this "running on empty", and is something he appears to have maintained after learning Food Honour. Appetite Devil Appetite Devils are manifestations of the appetites born from Gourmet Cells. Also known as Food Spirits, many thousands of them reside within the Soul World. Occasionally, an Appetite Devil will find new life in individuals who possess Gourmet Cells, residing in those cells. Sterling is one of the few individuals with Gourmet Cells that also has an Appetite Devil living within his cells. Sterling's intimidation resembles a large, muscular, demonic tengu. It has wild, spiky pale hair as well as an equally wild and spiky beard on a head that is comparatively small to the rest of his body. His eyes are small and sunken, with no pupils, and his ears are elven-like. It's body is massive with muscles and has a purple tattoo covering his torso that starts as a circle on his left pectoral and spreads out from there. Between it's pectorals and abdominals is a large, rhomboidal shaped scar that mirrors one that Sterling has. It's skin is a light blue colour that almost appears to shine. The Appetite Devil wears overly large, red prayer beads around it's neck, bandages wrapped around his forearms and loose dark pants that are held up by a sash. Similar to Sterling himself, his Appetite Devil is an excessively picky eater; something that is very unusual for Appetite Devils. It is unknown if Sterling's preferences influenced his Appetite Devil's tastes, the other way around, or a combination of both, but it is known that they do like the same foods. Sterling has speculated that there will only be eight different foods that he will actually enjoy; enough to fill his Full Course. Because of this, he has made it his mission to create a fully completed Full Course that he can agree with. *'Intimidation' (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by demonstrating their strength. Many animals utilize this by either showing feats of strength or showing ones hostility towards the other, such as with growling or hissing. Through the use of his vibrations, his attacks will often produce loud noises, which can intimidate weaker beasts away from him. The highest level of intimidation is something that only a select few Gourmet Cell bearers can do, which is to release their Appetite Devil, a semi physical manifestation of their cells and appetite. The reason only a few people can do this even among those who have Gourmet Cells is because very few people actually have Appetite Devils. As one who also possesses an Appetite Devil, he has access to the strongest form of intimidation. When Sterling uses lots of powerful vibrations, the air above him will shimmer in a way that looks like his Appetite Devil is above him. Relationships Caroline Pister: Due to her having been at death's door since he was born, Sterling doesn't have any memories of his mother. However, Reginald has told him many stories about her. Due to these stories, he knows that she was a very elegant and wonderful person who loved him a great deal. Because of this he holds a lot of respect for her. Maximilianos Pister: Due to him having ignored Sterling for most of his entire life, Sterling had a poor image of his father. That image changed greatly after hearing what he was like in his past from Reginald however. Now he is mostly just sad for his father. Reginald: Reginald has taken care of Sterling since he was born, and as such, he has a lot of respect for his butler. Trivia *Shortly after gaining his Gourmet Cells, he got attacked from someone who managed to force his cells to give up, thus resulting in a permanent scar on his torso. This attack scarred him so deeply, it is even seen on his Appetite Devil. Behind The Scenes * Appearance is that of Sabo from One Piece. Category:SuBash Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bishokuya Category:Human Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human World